Renacer
by HanaFictions
Summary: El mundo era menos triste, reduciéndose en un pastel de fresas y un par de corazones juveniles. — MamiKyo.
**_Disclaimer:_** _Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece._
 ** _Pairing's:_** _Mami/Kyoko._  
 ** _Advertencias:_** _Semi-UA._

* * *

 **Renacer.**

A Kyoko, usualmente, no le molestaba la lluvia. Pero, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué debía caer justamente ese día? ¿Por qué debía olvidarse las llaves dentro de su departamento? ¿Por qué vivía tan lejos de su colegio? Todo el trayecto a su hogar había sido húmedo, empapándose bajo aquella llovizna del mal. Definitivamente no era el comienzo de un día fantástico.

Para empeorar su suerte, no conocía a ninguno de sus vecinos. Era nueva en aquel lugar, al que se había mudado gracias a su bajo precio. Echó un vistazo en general a su alrededor: las tiendas estaban cerradas, sus dueños y empleados se habían retirado a sus casas. Nadie podría brindarle ayuda.

—¿No trae paraguas, Kyoko-san? —preguntó una delicada voz femenina. Volteándose, la Sakura se halló con la amable sonrisa de una chica con el mismo uniforme escolar que ella. La identificó como parte de sus vecinos: Mami Tomoe era su nombre.

Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta al darse cuenta de su distracción. De haber traído una sombrilla, no se habría mojado tanto...

—No se preocupe, asegúrese bajo la mía —ofreció la joven. Kyoko se resguardó, agradeciéndole a la chica de rizos rubios por su hospitalaria acción—. ¿Por qué no entró a su casa? Esta lluvia le ha bañado por completo.

La Sakura se ruborizó al contestar, no siendo capaz de elevar la mirada del suelo, al explicar su torpeza:

—Me olvidé las llaves de mi departamento adentro.

—Ya veo —aceptó Mami con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, tomando su bolso y metiendo la mano en este para sacar sus propias llaves—, ¿quiere venir a mi casa? Así no tendrá que seguir siendo víctima de esta lluvia. Además, podrá llamar al señor Kyubey para pedirle su copia de las llaves —propuso.

La pelirroja evaluó sus posibilidades. No era propensa a confiar en personas desconocidas, pero esa rubia era la única que podía salvarla. ¿Aceptar su sugerencia sería abusar de su generosidad? ¿Le preguntaría acerca de su origen, la razón por la que se mudó allí? La Sakura quería omitir ese detalle de su pasado con todo sujeto posible, aún si eso no le permitía entablar relaciones con nadie en su nuevo barrio.

—El señor Kyubey es un buen amigo mío —siguió hablando Tomoe—. Tengo pastel de fresas, lo cociné esta mañana. Si gusta, puede pasar a probarlo...

La aclaración culinaria provocó que la decisión de Kyoko fuese definitiva. Un pastel de fresas no le vendría nada mal a su estómago, después de todo, no había desayunado durante la mañana. Esbozó una sonrisa y eso bastó para entrar en el departamento de Mami Tomoe.

* * *

Era un sitio agradable. Si el olfato de la Sakura no fallaba, el olor a tortas emanaba de la pequeña cocina perteneciente a la rubia. Su casa parecía una casa propiamente dicha (parecía acogedora, como un pequeño paraíso personal), la cual podría llamarse hogar. Además, los gestos cordiales de Mami Tomoe la hacían revivir la dulzura de su propia madre. Comparó el talento culinario de esta y el de su vecina, hallándolos tremendamente similiares.

Descubrió que a su blonda compañera le gustaba cocinar, aunque viviera sola. Sus paredes tenían un lindo empapelado de flores y aves de diversos colores, y había unos pocos retratos familiares que podían pasar desapercibidos bajo el lente humano si no se les prestaba la suficiente atención. Pese a dar una sensación de hogar, el lugar denotaba soledad.

Mami Tomoe era solitaria y su sonrisa como estrella era lo único que la acompañaba.

Kyoko, al final, terminó comiendo más de una porción del pastel de fresas. El sabor era muy bueno en su paladar, así que terminó casi devorándose la totalidad de la torta. La rubia parecía feliz con ello.

—Me alegro que le guste, Kyoko-san —dijo con las manos entrelazadas, viendo a la pelirroja saboreando su quinto plato—. Mis visitas no suelen comer más de un trozo, estoy sorprendida por su apetito... —la ventana a la derecha de la blonda indicaba que la lluvia ya había cesado completamente, pero Kyoko (la cual no quería volver a su casa porque allí habían recuerdos de los que ansiaba escapar infinitamente) pretendía ignorarlo. Y la Tomoe también.

Kyoko Sakura también era solitaria y su aislamento la protegía de posibles daños.

—Cocinas genial —expuso la pelirroja, terminando con el alimento—. ¿Podrías hacerme un té?

La chica con bucles dorados asintió, levantándose del suelo. Su sonrisa, aquella que nunca abandonaba su rostro, se había ensanchado sin llegar a ser exagerada.

—¿Kyoko-san quiere venir después de clases a comer un pastel? —indagó, con cierto transfondo melancólico—. Mi departamento siempre está tan vacío...

(Y que conste que es por la cocina), la Sakura aceptó. Al fin y al cabo, la casa de Mami Tomoe se sentía más hogar que la suya. Un hogar de verdad —de esos de los que quería revivir—.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Mi primer KyoMami/MamiKyo... ¿qué tal quedó? A lo mejor, coloque esta escena en un long!fic de los tantos que planeo publicar. Espero que la relación de protección y apoyo entre ambas haya quedado bien descripta~ Dudaba ciertamente el poner a Kyoko en su versión original o en Genderbender, pero meh, tengo a Male!Kyoko reservado para otro fic, aún no lo desvirgo [?]  
Es cortito, pero tiene mucho amor 8D_

 ** _¡Au revoir!_**


End file.
